ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of What's New, Scooby-Doo? episodes
What's New, Scooby-Doo? is an American animated mystery-comedy series. The show was broadcast from September 14, 2002 to July 21, 2006 on Kids' WB, a Saturday morning children's programming block on The WB Television Network. This is the ninth incarnation of the Scooby-Doo franchise, and features the main characters - Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo - investigating appearances of supernatural creatures. Series overview | end1 = | color2 = #FFA500 | link2 = List of What's New, Scooby-Doo? episodes#Season 2 (2003–04) | episodes2 = 14 | start2 = | end2 = | color3 = #A4264C | link3 = List of What's New, Scooby-Doo? episodes#Season 3 (2005–06) | episodes3 = 14 | start3 = | end3 = }} Episodes Season 1 (2002–03) |ShortSummary = The gang travels to a mountain resort for some skiing and to watch a snowboarding competition, but end up investigating rumors of a snow creature that is attacking the participants. However, when Velma comes down with a cold and Fred injures his leg, it is up to Scooby, Shaggy and Daphne to solve the mystery. ---- Villain(s): The Snow Creature/Avalanche Anderson ---- Chase scene song: "It's a Rad, Rad World" by Sebastian Robertson }} |ShortSummary = Daphne's uncle sends the gang to Costa Rica for the opening of a museum exhibit on dinosaurs. When they meet archaeologist Melbourne O'Reilly, he reveals the legend of a dinosaur spirit. So when the gang watch a dinosaur film in the museum's theatre, the dinosaur in the film jumps out of the screen and into the audience. It is up to the gang to figure out who is really behind this mystery. ---- Villain(s): The Phantom Gigantosaurus/Senor Sapeda and Heather Lane ---- Chase scene song: "Gue-Gue-Guepa" by Chicos de Barrio }} |ShortSummary = While visiting NASA, a mysterious alien egg hatches. The gang must stop the alien before NASA's shuttle mission is aborted. ---- Villain(s): The Alien/Janet Lawrence ---- Chase scene song: "Music of America" by Poster Children }} |ShortSummary = The gang stays at a housing estate next to a graveyard during their spring break in New Orleans. They soon realize that two Civil War ghosts re-enact a duel every night to scare away guests. Daphne is later kidnapped, so it is up to Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby to find her and uncover the truth. ---- Villain(s): The Ghosts of Jed and Caleb Leland/Crawdad Mike and his bus driver ---- Chase scene song: "Man With the Hex" by The Atomic Fireballs }} |ShortSummary = The Mystery Machine gains a life of its own and starts to drive by itself, so the gang tries searching for clues to figure out why. This leads them to the Mystery Kids, a band of talented kids who formerly owned the Mystery Machine. ---- Villain(s): The Possessed Mystery Machine/Susan Dimwittie ---- Chase scene song: "I'd Do Anything" by Simple Plan }} |ShortSummary = The gang wins a competition to go to Las Vegas to meet teen pop sensation Lindsay Pagano, but they soon end up trying to uncover the mystery of a deceased magician named Rufus Raucous, whose ghost has risen from the grave to haunt the theatre that Lindsay is performing at. ---- Villain(s): The Ghost of Rufus Raucous/Valydia Flanders ---- Chase scene song: "Here I Come Vegas" by Lindsay Pagano }} |ShortSummary = The crew goes to a very popular roller coaster park, when Shaggy and Scooby win a competition to design a hot roller coaster ride to construct and build for the park, but they end up running into some ride mischief with a ghost who wants to break all the rides for no apparent reason. ---- Villain(s): The Roller Ghoster/Terry ---- Chase scene song: "Saying Goodbye" by The Muffs }} |ShortSummary = On a safari hunt in Africa, the gang discovers that the animals are changing into a yellow color and doing strange things. They must solve the mystery fast, or else the same thing might happen to Scooby. ---- Villain(s): The Jungle Animals/Honey and Henry Hunsecker ---- Chase scene song: "Hatari Safari" by Rich Dickerson }} |ShortSummary = The gang goes on a trip to an island where they spend their vacation and encounter a sea serpent known as Motoshondu. ---- Villain(s): The Motoshandu Sea Serpent/Crunchy a.k.a. Charles Granville ---- Chase scene song: "Rockaway Beach" by The Ramones }} |ShortSummary = Scooby and his pals arrive in a town where Christmas is not celebrated because a headless snowman terrorizes the residents, so the amateur sleuths set out to solve the mystery. ---- Villain(s): The Headless Snowman/Professor Higgenson ---- Chase scene song: "Santa Claus, Santa Claus" by Heavy Trevy }} |ShortSummary = The gang investigates a toy store where living toys are taking over. They suspect a really interested fanatic is involved in the case. ---- Villain(s): The Living Toys/Officer Claphammer ---- Chase scene song: "Scooby, Scooby-Doo" by Rich Dickerson }} |ShortSummary = The gang gets VIP passes at a Hollywood studio, where a remake of teen spy movie Spy Me a River is being filmed, only to be sabotaged by the Faceless Phantom, believed to be the ghost of the original film's leading star. Villain(s): The Faceless Phantom/Vincent Wong ---- Chase scene song: "I Don't Wanna Walk Around With You" by The Ramones }} |ShortSummary = While visiting Pompeii in Italy, the gang battles an ancient zombie gladiator, who appears to be responsible for illegally dumping waste onto Mount Vesuvius. ---- Villain(s): The Zombie Gladiator and the Ghost of Emperor Saladicus/Hugo DiRinaldi and Captain Guzman ---- Chase scene song: "Hal Capito" by Luciano Palermi, Raffaella Camera, and Rich Dickerson }} |ShortSummary = The gang goes to a baseball stadium to see Luis Santiago break the home run record, but the ghost of the record's former owner shows up, reluctant to see his record broken. ---- Villain(s): The Ghost of Cab Craig/Bob Taylor ---- Chase scene song: "Play My Game" by The Donnas }} }} Season 2 (2003–04) |ShortSummary = After Velma wins a contest for the best invention, the gang travels to Tokyo, Japan. When a mystical person zaps a pizza with a monster-transformation spell, Shaggy eats it. Shaggy starts to grow into a Godzilla-like monster whenever he goes to sleep and he starts eating everything in sight. Shaggy then gets framed by the monster and everyone thinks Shaggy is the culprit. Now the gang is running around Tokyo trying to get away from the police, who want to capture Shaggy. ---- Villain(s): The 30-Foot Shaggy/Professor Promfit ---- Chase scene song: "Urei" by Puffy AmiYumi }} |ShortSummary = While in Egypt on an archaeological dig with Melbourne O'Reilly, the gang encounters Pharaoh Scamses the XV – a mummy who has a knack of turning tourists into zombie minions. ---- Villain(s): The Mummy of Scamses XV/Prince Kazzal Al-Famir ---- Chase scene song: "Time Running" by Tegan and Sara }} |ShortSummary = After Fred decides to try his hand at cross-country racing, the gang is stuck with a giant worm, its fanatical worshipers and a racer who would resort to anything to win the race. This episode marks the first appearance of recurring character Gibby Norton. ---- Villain(s): The Giant Worm/Gibby Norton ---- Chase scene song: "Punk Rock Y Subversion" by Los Miserables }} |ShortSummary = The gang ends up going to a future fair in Omaha; however, the main attraction the house of the future is closed due to the mysterious disappearance of a teenager. The creator of the house, Professor Ostwald, tells the gang that nothing is wrong; however, after Daphne disappears, the gang has to go back to the house to search for her, but are soon locked in, along with the Blather Brothers and the Reality TV star Horatio Hidalgo. ---- Villain(s): S.H.A.R.I and Jeeves (J-31 Version 2.3)/The House ---- Chase scene song: "Another Way" by Paul van Dyk }} |ShortSummary = The gang travels to an old Transylvanian castle on a rainy night to watch the shooting of the Hex Girls' new music video. When they arrive, they find out that the band is breaking up, since a vampire is on the loose. Fred decides to go straight to trapping the vampire. They do so, only for Fred to turn into a bat. It is up to Scooby and the gang to solve the mystery. ---- Villain(s): The Fortescu Vampire/Steve and Stu Fortescu ---- Chase scene song: "Petrified Bride" by The Hex Girls (Jennifer Hale, Kimberly Brooks and Jane Wiedlin) }} |ShortSummary = After the gang solves another mystery, they go to Banning Junction to visit Velma's family for Halloween, but they meet ghostly scarecrows who try to ruin the festivities. The gang attempts to save the town before the ghost of Hank Banning appears. ---- Villain(s): The Scarecrows and the Ghost of Hank Banning/Marcy ---- Chase scene song: "Shout It Out Loud" by KISS }} |ShortSummary = After the gang votes on their next destination, they end up at the annual dog show, courtesy of Scooby. There, Shaggy runs into an old acquaintance, Meadow, and her dog, Milady Moonbeam. However, the gang then has an unpleasant run-in with a Cat Creature who seems bent on ruining the dog show and stealing the puppies of the former winner dog, Crissie. This episode marks the first appearance of the Secret Six puppies: Maize, Flax, Jingle, Knox, 14-Carat and Bling-Bling and their owner Mr. B. ---- Villain(s): The Cat Creature/Meadow ---- Chase scene song: "Now I Wanna Be a Good Boy" by The Ramones }} |ShortSummary = The gang goes to the Grind Games in San Francisco to meet an old friend, Ryan Sheckler, who is participating. However, they soon find out that the games are being terrorized by the San Franpsycho, the ghost of a former Alcatraz inmate. ---- Villain(s): The San Franpsycho/Rutie Banez ---- Chase scene song: "Doing Time" by MxPx }} |ShortSummary = En route to the Montreal Rock Festival, the gang runs into Simple Plan. As both their vans are wrecked, they have to spend the night at a nearby ghost town. It soon becomes obvious that something invisible is out to get Simple Plan, and even worse for Velma, Gibby Norton is also present in the ghost town. ---- Villain(s): The Invisible Madman/Zeke Zillion ---- Chase scene songs: "You Don't Mean Anything" and "The Worst Day Ever" by Simple Plan }} |ShortSummary = After Shaggy wins a trip to the Scooby Snack Factory, the gang prepares for a well-deserved holiday. Unfortunately, there is very high security in the factory due to spies and, worst of all, a monster covered in Scooby Snack batter is scaring away the workers. ---- Villain(s): The Scooby Snack Monster/Penelope Bailey ---- Chase scene song: "Sabre Dance" by Love Sculpture }} |ShortSummary = In the middle of a Renaissance fair in Scotland, a dragon starts terrorizing everyone. ---- Villain(s): The Glasburgh Dragon/A robot controlled by Jameson Stephen Ripley ---- Chase scene song: "The Ghosts of Me and You" by Less Than Jake }} |ShortSummary = While trying to bring a penguin named Little Pete back to Antarctica, the gang stumbles upon a fish-like creature that has imprisoned a professor under the ice. ---- Villain(s): The Finned Fiend/Monroe Hopper ---- Chase scene song: "Southbound" by MxPx }} |ShortSummary = An ancient bird kidnaps locals from a Native American reservation in New Mexico, where Shaggy, Scooby, and the gang visit Shaggy's old friend, Jimmy Proudwolf and his dog, Shooby. Shaggy is about to enter a contest with a sculpture he made of Scooby's head, but the bird steals it, right before kidnapping Daphne. ---- Villain(s): The Wakumi Bird/Major Henry Thornwald ---- Chase scene song: "No Control" by Blackfire }} |ShortSummary = Whilst vacationing in Greece, Shaggy's purchase of a mysterious amulet only serves to cause a centaur to chase him. ---- Villain(s): The Centaur/Susie Smythe ---- Chase scene song: "Sahara" by Mikro }} }} Season 3 (2005–06) |ShortSummary = When the gang stays with Fred's uncle, they attempt to unmask the ghost of a lighthouse keeper who is causing havoc to local ships. In addition, one of the ships that the keeper sank has returned as a ghost ship. Villain(s): The Creepy Keeper/Verona Dempsey ---- Chase scene song: "High Five" by Calibretto 13 }} |ShortSummary = The gang travels to an old western town, Cyber Gulch, where the robot residents have spiraled out of control. ---- Villain(s): Cold Steel and the Robot Bandits/Gibby Norton ---- Chase scene song: "Haven't Been Myself In a While" by CIV }} |ShortSummary = The gang investigates some mysterious disappearances of teenagers on Lovers Lane, while Shaggy and Scooby catch up with old girlfriends, but the culprits behind it all appear to be the gang themselves! ---- Villain(s): The Evil Mystery Inc. Clones/J.C. Chasez and henchmen ---- Chase scene song: "Walk on the Wire" by Sahara Hotnights }} |ShortSummary = Fred enters a wrestling competition that is haunted by the ghost of a former wrestler, now a contorted mutant known as "the Titanic Twist". ---- Villain(s): The Titanic Twist/Kurt and Connie Crunch ---- Chase scene song: "All Twisted" by CIV }} |ShortSummary = The gang heads to Paris to see Daphne's cousin, Danika, win "Model of the Year," but they discover that she has been abducted by a gargoyle from the Notre Dame cathedral that has come to life. ---- Villain(s): The Gargoyle/Danika ---- Chase scene songs: "Nonchalant" by Chapeaumelon and "Ça plane pour moi" by Plastic Bertrand }} |ShortSummary = The gang goes to visit Mr. B and the Secret Six puppies on their new farm, but soon discover that a demon farmer is haunting their farm, which was built over an ancient graveyard, and wants the puppies gone. It is up to Scooby and the gang to unravel the mystery. ---- Villain(s): The Demon Farmer/Farmer P alias Neville Poppenbacher ---- Chase scene song: "Something's Going On" by A }} |ShortSummary = The gang heads to Russia to see the U.S. ice hockey team play against Russia for the Emperor Cup, but they encounter the ghost of a former Russian hockey player who has stolen the trophy and now haunts the stadium. Brett Hull guest stars. ---- Villain(s): The Frozen Fiend/Galina Korzakhov ---- Chase scene song: "I'll Search Forever" by Rich Dickerson }} |ShortSummary = Shaggy competes in a mini-golf tournament that is terrorized by a giant metallic clown. In a surprising twist of events, Shaggy, driven by his desire to win the tournament, faces the monster boldly and it is Velma, who is scared of clowns, who ends up being frightened by the monster. ---- Villain(s): The Metallic Clown/Mayor Snipper ---- Chase scene song: "Something Special" by CIV ---- Note: This episode's flashback to Mystery Inc.'s younger years is done as a homage to the predecessor series, A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. }} |ShortSummary = Scooby and Shaggy go to a summer camp to volunteer, unaware that the camp is haunted by a slimy creature known as the Toxic Terror. ---- Villain(s): The Toxic Terror/Gray ---- Chase scene song: "Stronger" by Taxiride }} |ShortSummary = The gang travels to Hong Kong so that Shaggy can get his rubber duck repaired, while the city is terrorized by a Chinese dragon who has stolen an expensive ring. ---- Villain(s): The Hong Kong Dragon/Wu and the Acrobats ---- Chase scene song: "Hong Kong Holiday" by E.G. Daily }} |ShortSummary = Fred competes in a car race, with the rest of the gang as his pit crew. However, none of them realize that it involves a skeleton racer driving a monster truck. ---- Villain(s): The Skeleton Racer/Jimmy and Cindy ---- Chase scene song: "Hot" by Smash Mouth }} |ShortSummary = Once again, the gang visits the Secret Six puppies at Fort Knox, but come to discover that a creature made of gold is haunting the place, turning everything he touches into solid gold. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby do everything in their power to keep the Gold-Ade factory open. ---- Villain(s): The Gold Monster/Drill Sergeant Payne ---- Chase scene song: "Pressing On" by Relient K }} |ShortSummary = Shaggy and Scooby enter a sandcastle building competition in Australia, but later discover that a monster made from coral is on the loose and the builders are disappearing under the sand. ---- Villain(s): Rama Yam alias Spencer Johnson ---- Chase scene song: "New Planet" by Smash Mouth }} (Cartoon Network) |ShortSummary = Velma plans to relax while the rest of the gang takes part in a video game convention, but soon finds she has to contend with a virtual-reality game come to life. ---- Villain(s): The Osomons/Video game ---- Chase scene song: "Holiday" by Otherstarpeople }} }} References Category:Lists of Scooby-Doo television series episodes Category:Lists of American children's animated television series episodes